


Bell

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian, Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another drabble from another prompt table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell

**Author's Note:**

> (written in 2007)

for liams birthday there is a fancy dress party where the man himself dresses as jesus and struts around telling people to kneel before him. obviously tom agrees and stares up through his one eye before laughing out loud. the other eye blinks behind the eye patch before once more giggling when liam asks if thats a sword in his pocket or if hes just happy to see him. tom stares down at his pirate outfit before doing a lousy "arrr" in the birthday boys face. 

serge had been drunk before he left the house, needing the extra courage to walk with his head held high into a room filled with his teenage heroes. his outfit is simple; black and tight, and something he would probably wear everyday if it werent for the black velvet ears perched on his head or the long smooth tail almost tickling the back of his legs. tom giggles and flicks at the bell resting gently at the hollow of serges throat only to step back with a chuckle when the boy hisses almost too in character. noel laughs and calls serge a pussy before reaching out to pull the boy into a welcomed hug


End file.
